1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interconnection (contact) element suitable for effecting pressure connections between electronic components and is particularly useful for contacting semiconductor packages or for contacting a semiconductor directly.
2. Description of Related Art
Interconnection or contact elements may be used to connect devices of an electronic component or one electronic component to another electronic component. For example, an interconnection element may be used to connect two circuits of an integrated circuit chip or including an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). Interconnection elements may also be used to connect the integrated circuit chip to a chip package suitable for mounting on a printed circuit board of a computer or other electronic device. Interconnection elements may further be used to connect the integrated circuit chip to a test device such as a probe card assembly or other printed circuit board (PCB) to test the chip.
Generally, interconnection or contact elements between electronic components can be classified into at least the two broad categories of “relatively permanent” and “readily demountable.” An example of a “relatively permanent” interconnection element is a wire bond. Once two electronic components are connected to one another by a bonding of an interconnection element to each electronic component, a process of unbonding must be used to separate the components. A wire bond interconnection element, such as between an integrated circuit chip or die and inner leads of a chip or package (or inner ends of lead frame fingers) typically utilizes a “relatively permanent” interconnection element.
One example of a “readily demountable” interconnection element is the interconnection element between rigid pins of one electronic component received by resilient socket elements of another electronic component, for example, a spring-loaded LGA socket or a zero-insertion force socket. A second type of a “readily demountable” interconnection element is an interconnection element that itself is resilient or spring-like or mounted in or on a spring or resilient medium. An example of such an interconnection element is a tungsten needle of a probe card component. The interconnection element of a probe card component is typically intended to effect a temporary pressure connection between an electronic component to which the interconnection element is mounted and terminals of a second electronic component, such as a semiconductor device under test.
With regard to spring interconnection elements, generally, a minimum contact force is desired to effect reliable pressure contact to an electronic component (e.g., to terminals of an electronic component). For example, a contact (load) force of approximately 15 grams (including as little as 2 grams or less and as much as 150 grams or more, per terminal) may be desired to effect a reliable electrical pressure connection to a terminal of an electronic component.
A second factor of interest with regard to spring interconnection elements is the shape and metallurgy of the portion of the interconnection element making pressure connection to the terminal of the electronic component. With respect to the tungsten needle as a spring interconnection element, for example, the contact end is limited by the metallurgy of the element (i.e., tungsten) and, as the tungsten needle becomes smaller in diameter, it becomes commensurately more difficult to control or establish a desired shape at the contact end.
In certain instances, spring interconnection elements themselves are not resilient, but rather are supported by a resilient membrane. Membrane probes exemplify this situation, where a plurality of microbumps are disposed on a resilient membrane. Again, the technology required to manufacture such interconnection elements limits the design choices for the shape and metallurgy of the contact portion of the interconnection elements.
Commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/152,812 filed Nov. 16, 1993 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,211, issued Dec. 19, 1995), and its counterpart commonly-owned co-pending “divisional” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/457,479 filed Jun. 1, 1995, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/570,230 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/245,499, filed Feb. 5, 1999, by Khandros, disclose methods for making spring interconnection elements. In a preferred embodiment, these spring interconnection elements, which are particularly useful for micro-electronic applications, involve mounting an end of a flexible elongate element (e.g., wire “stem” or “skeleton”) to a terminal on an electronic component, coating the flexible element and adjacent surface of the terminal with a “shell” of one or more materials. One of skill in the art can select a combination of thickness, yield strength, and elastic modulus of the flexible element and shell materials to provide satisfactory force-to-deflection characteristics of the resulting spring interconnection elements. Exemplary materials for the core element include gold. Exemplary materials for the coating include nickel and its alloys. The resulting spring interconnection element is suitably used to effect pressure, or demountable, interconnections between two or more electronic components, including semiconductor devices.
Commonly-owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/340,144, filed Nov. 15, 1994 and its corresponding PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US94/13373, filed Nov. 16, 1994 (WO95/14314, published May 16, 1995), both by Khandros and Mathieu, disclose a number of applications for the aforementioned spring interconnection elements, and also disclose techniques for fabricating tip structures at the ends of the interconnection elements. For example, a plurality of negative projections or holes, which may be in the form of inverted pyramids ending in apexes, are formed in the surface of a sacrificial layer (substrate). These holes are then filled with a contact structure comprising layers of material such as gold or rhodium and nickel. A flexible elongate element is mounted to the resulting tip structure and can be overcoated in the manner described hereinabove. In a final step, the sacrificial substrate is removed. The resulting spring interconnection element has a tip structure having controlled geometry (e.g., a sharp point) at its free end.
Commonly-owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/452,255, filed May 26, 1995 and its corresponding PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US95/14909, filed Nov. 13, 1995 (WO96/17278, published Jun. 6, 1996), both by Eldridge, Grube, Khandros and Mathieu, disclose additional techniques and metallurgies for fabricating tip structures on sacrificial substrates, as well as techniques for transferring a plurality of interconnection elements mounted thereto, en masse, to terminals of an electronic component.
Commonly-owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/788,740, filed Jan. 24, 1997 and its corresponding PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US96/08107, filed May 24, 1996 (WO96/37332, published Nov. 28, 1996), both by Eldridge, Khandros and Mathieu, disclose techniques whereby a plurality of tip structures are joined to a corresponding plurality of elongate interconnection elements that are already mounted to an electronic component. Also disclosed are techniques for fabricating “elongate” tip structures in the form of cantilevers. The cantilever tip structures can be tapered, between one end thereof and an opposite end thereof. The cantilever tip structures are suitable for mounting to already-existing (i.e., previously fabricated) raised interconnection elements extending (e.g., free-standing) from corresponding terminals of an electronic component.
Commonly-owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/819,464, filed Mar. 17, 1997, by Eldridge, Khandros and Mathieu, representatively discloses a technique whereby a plurality of elongate interconnection elements having different lengths than one another can be arranged so that their outer ends are disposed at a greater pitch than their inner ends. The inner, “contact” ends may be collinear with one another, for effecting connections to electronic components having terminals disposed along a line, such as a center line of the component.
As electronic components get increasingly smaller and the spacing between terminals on the electronic components get increasingly tighter or the pitch gets increasingly finer, it becomes increasingly more difficult to fabricate interconnections including spring interconnection elements suitable for making electrical connection to terminals of an electronic component. Co-pending and commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/802,054, titled “Microelectronic Contact Structure, and Method of Making Same,” discloses a method of making spring interconnection elements through lithographic techniques. In one embodiment, that application discloses forming a spring interconnection element (including a spring interconnection element that is a cantilever beam) on a sacrificial substrate and then transferring and mounting the interconnection element to a terminal on an electronic component. In that disclosure, the spring interconnection element is formed in the substrate itself through etching techniques. In co-pending, commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/852,152, titled “Microelectronic Spring Contact Elements,” spring interconnection elements are formed on a substrate, including a substrate that is an electronic component, by depositing and patterning a plurality of masking layers to form an opening corresponding to a shape embodied for the spring interconnection element, depositing conductive material in the opening made by the patterned masking layers, and removing the masking layer to form the free-standing spring interconnection element.
Co-pending and commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/023,859, titled “Microelectronic Contact Structures and Methods of Making Same,” describes an interconnection element having a base end portion (post component), a body portion (beam component) and a contact end portion (tip component) and methods separately forming each portion and joining the post portion together as desired on an electronic component.
Co-pending and commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/107,924 and its parent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,451 issued Jun. 30, 1998, both entitled “Sockets for Electronic Components and Methods of Connecting to Electronic Components,” show a socketing device for mating to a packaged semiconductor.
What is needed is a method of fabricating interconnection elements suitable for present fine-pitch electrical connections that is scalable for future technologies. Also needed are improved methods of making interconnection elements, particularly methods that are repeatable, consistent, and inexpensive.